


Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day, 2004)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe – No Supernatural, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Hangover, Jealousy, Karaoke, Language, M/M, Set in 2004, Young adults in the workplace, angst is short lived, i don’t know how to tag stuff anymore, there’s not much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s life is at a stand still. His boss is a douche and his job sucks. Like a beacon of mercy, Charlie convinces him to come see her in Chicago and apply for a job at Sandover Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day, 2004)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this? I know I can’t… the end is coming guys. A couple more "adventures" are to be had by our boys but… they’re getting there.
> 
> As it’s been from the start, I can’t say when the next one will be published. I’m also working on this year’s DCBB so I may have to prioritize it if I don’t want to miss the deadline.
> 
> I hope you’ll like this story… at least, they’re in the same area code this time around.

“If you hate your job so much, why don’t you come here? There’s an opening in the copywriting department. It’s a junior position, but at least you’d get you foot in.”

Castiel smiled at Charlie’s joyful tone. Every time they talked she tried to convince him to move.

“Chicago’s cold, Charlie. I’ve gotten used to the sun.”

“I’ll knit you everything you need to keep you warm: hats, mittens, scarves… even blankets.

“Make all that and a couple more of those comfy sweaters and I just might start thinking about it.”

Charlie giggled, pleased. “I most certainly will. But seriously Cas, you keep bitching about that place. Just leave the bastards and come out here.”

Still riled up by the shitty day he’s had, Castiel had to agree with his friend. He needed to get out of that toxic environment, and sooner rather than later.

“Maybe… I have lots of vacation days in the bank. What if I came over for a visit? I could try to see what Chicago has to offer.”

“Seriously? That’d be awesome. When can you get here?”

“I’ll have to send in a request but, in a couple of weeks maybe?”

“You better not be teasing me, dude, I swear. The spare room’s all ready for you.”

Castiel tried to object. “I can go to a– ”

“Don’t you dare say it, Castiel Shurley! You’re crashing here and that’s all there is to it. Now move your ass and lock in those vacation days.”

They hung up another half hour later, Castiel pumped at the idea of seeing his oldest friend. And yeah, the thought of maybe leaving Roman Enterprises also made him a little giddy. But the pay was good, and he really did prefer California’s warm weather to the chill of the Windy City.

He grabbed his laptop and powered it up. In his mind, he already had started concocting the plea he’d be sending his superior. Yet, as he typed, he could feel the coldness of all the refusals he’d ever been served. As a somewhat rational man, he didn’t expect this one request to be handled in any other way.

The response came as soon as the next morning when Dick Roman himself called him to his office. Usually, he’d let his lackeys do his dirty work for him but it seemed this particular task needed the big boss’ personal input.

Dick welcomed Castiel with a crooked smile when he entered the office. “Come in, Castiel. Sit.” He obeyed, trying not to let his nervousness show.

“Pete tells me you sent in a request for some time off? May I be curious as to ask why?”

Castiel couldn’t hold the confused frown that appeared on his face. “Not trying to be difficult or anything, but I don’t think you need to know how I intend on spending my private time.”

“Of course you don’t.” Dick’s wide grin never reached his eyes. “I’m just trying to assess how flexible you might be with those dates you asked for.”

Working hard to ignore the anger bubbling up in his gut, Castiel responded in a calm enough manner. “A friend of mine invited me to visit her in Chicago. I thought I’d go while it’s still warm enough.”

“I take it you don’t like colder climates?”

“No, I really don’t. As a kid I didn’t mind so much, but I’ve gotten used to the warmth.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I guess I shouldn’t worry about you leaving us then? Not sure I’d appreciate that.”

The words were scratching at Castiel’s throat, threatening to fly out. Words like _’fuck you’_ or _’take your job and shove it up your stupid corporate ass.’_ Classy things.

Dick must have seen something he didn’t like in his employee’s face because his smile turned ferocious.

“Now’s not a good time to leave, Castiel. If I’m not mistaken, you have a lot of assignments on your plate. I’d hate to see you fall behind.”

“I don’t have that much, and whatever’s not done could easily be distributed between the other copywriters. It’ll only be a week, Mr Roman.”

“It’d be only a day that I’d still have to refuse. Bad timing, is all. Try again for later this year.”

Castiel had to be thankful for the desk between them, allowing him to hide his clenched fists. He took a deep calming breath. “I know it’s a little last minute, sir. But may I remind you I haven’t take a single day off since last October? It’ll be a year soon. Seems there’s always a good reason for refusing my demands. But this time, I must insist.”

“Do you know when’s the last time I took a day off, Castiel? Never, that’s when. Stop being a fucking child.”

“I’d argue that all those trips you make could be counted as vacation time,” Cas blurted out before shoving a hand over his mouth and looking at his boss in shock. Even with him laughing, the copywriter couldn’t weigh in on Dick’s true mindset.

“I like you, Castiel. You’re funny,” the CEO said between chuckles. He pushed a button on his desk phone. “Susan? Please send Edgar to my office. And have Pete clear Mr Shurley’s desk.”

The heaviness in Castiel’s shoulders dissipated the second he heard the orders Dick barked to his assistant. He was being fired and, quite frankly, didn’t find he cared all that much. He couldn’t help but smile for the first time since sitting in the man’s office.

“What? You think I’m bluffing?” Dick said, arrogant as always.

“I know you’re not bluffing, _Dick_ ,” Castiel responded, unbothered. “I actually think this is the best news I’ve heard in a long time. If you expected me to beg for my job, you got another thing coming,” he said as he got up. “I don’t need your goons to escort me out, I’ll find my own way.”

He didn’t wait for his ex-employer to answer and walked out of the posh office. He nodded to Susan who only gave him an indifferent look back. The elevator doors opened on Edgar. He stayed in, waiting for Castiel to join him.

They went the whole way down, not even stopping on Cas’ floor so he could get his stuff. In the lobby, his supervisor was waiting for him with a cardboard box holding his belongings. Not that he had all that much.

Pete didn’t say a word, nor did he look at Castiel when he shoved the box in his arms. They wouldn’t have had time to chat much anyway with Edgar pushing Cas towards the revolving doors.

“Your badge,” Edgar barked once outside. Castiel had his hands full so the security guard just pulled on the plastic card clipped to his belt. “Your last paycheck will be mailed to you. Don’t bother showing your face around here again,” he added before going back inside.

Castiel ignored the curious looks the bystanders landed on him and started walking back to his car. It was the same he had bought from Singer’s, now sporting numerous rusty spots and a crack in the windshield. He put the box on the hood to start looking through it. He was relieved to find his trenchcoat at the bottom. He fished out his car keys and his phone from the pockets.

After shoving the box in the back seat, he sat behind the wheel but didn’t start the car. Instead, he took his phone, hesitating only a second between calling Charlie or sending her a text.

[ **To Charlie:** got fired. how does next week sound?]

He let his phone fall on the passenger seat and started up the car. He had just reached the highway when it started to ring.

“What the hell?” Charlie screamed in his ear when he answered.

“Hello to you too, Charlie,” he said, amused.

“Forget about hello… what happened?”

“Asked for some days off, Dick refused, I kinda talked back and got fired. It was just that exciting.”

Charlie laughed. “Well, I say good riddance. Now you get your ass here and we find you a job, all right?”

“I do have a bit of money saved up, I guess I could try that.”

“Hells, yeah, you’re trying. I’m even pretty sure you’ll be moving here. Chicago has _many_ advantages California doesn’t.”

“Ah yeah? Like what?”

“You’ll see… now get your butt over here.”

“I’ll call you later with the– Jesus!” The car in front of Castiel suddenly braked, making him start and do the same. The car sped up again and Cas exhaled in relief.

“Cas? Castiel? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Charlie’s voice was faint. Remembering he had been talking to her, he grabbed the phone that had fallen between his thighs.

“Yeah, I’m here, sorry. This moron just hit the brakes, and on the damn highway too.”

“Jesus, Cas, don’t ever do that to me again. Just call me when you get home, all right?”

“Okay, later Charlie.”

Once he hung up, he threw the phone back on the passenger seat. The remainder of the ride went smoothly, stopping at a diner close to his apartment on the way. Losing his job certainly called for a celebration.

 

< • >

 

Castiel smoothed his tie with a nervous hand. The A/C didn’t do much in freshening him up, his nervousness oozing in tiny beads of sweat over his upper lip and brows. He thought back to the pep-talk Charlie served him that morning along with strawberry pop-tarts. _’Don’t be nervous, they’re gonna love you, you’re awesome, go get ’em tiger,’_ she said over and over, as if stuck on a loop.

Sitting in a weirdly big room under the secretary’s watchful eye, Castiel regretted booking an interview the very morning after his arrival. Except he knew it would probably not have made a lick of difference to book it for a later date. Job interviews had never been his forte.

He jumped in his skin when the brunette at the desk addressed him.

“Mr Adler will see you know.”

With a thankful nod, Castiel got up and walked towards the door, almost forgetting his worn leather briefcase. The room he found on the other side was just as vast, a waste of space in his own opinion. Especially with it being so bare.

He walked towards the huge wooden desk. On the other side, a tall middle-aged man inspected him, his right hand extended. Castiel obliged with a polite smile.

“Mr Shurley, please sit,” the man said as he himself sat down. “Before we get too much into it, tell me… It says here that you live in San Francisco. Care to tell me why you’re asking _us_ for a job? I should tell you right now that we won’t pay for your relocalization.”

The older man’s dry tone made Castiel even more nervous. As he swallowed, he thought back to his former boss. Like hell he’d let himself be talked down to by another big cheese in a three piece suit.

“I’m not asking for relocalization or anything else. Apart from a job, obviously. If I find something in Chicago, I’ll move. If not, I’ll just stay in California.”

“Glad to hear it. But let me be frank, would you? I’m not sure your experiences so far have made you right for us. What we do here is pretty technical and, well, your previous job didn’t really call for that, did it? You know what we do here, don’t you?”

Not only had Castiel been briefed by Charlie, but he had spent the last week browsing the net trying to find everything he could about Sandover Co.

“I do and this is why I find it interesting. I’m a rational person and what’s more rational than an instruction manual? I know that might not be all I’d have to do but writing technical prose should suit me better than any of the more “liberal” things I’ve done before.”

“Liberal?”

“Let’s just say that I was encouraged to be creative. Selling something often calls for some sort of leniency in the facts department.”

“We also sell things.”

“I’m aware… but, unless I read the offer wrong, you’re not looking to fill a position in the advertising department. Plus, I don’t know how it works here but if you don’t have in-house translators, I could do that too for you.”

The crooked smirk that appeared on Mr Adler’s face wasn’t as friendly as it could have been. Not from Castiel’s point of view anyway: it was amused, bordering on derisive.

“Look, kid. I’ll be blunt.” Castiel almost laughed; as if the man hadn’t been so far. “What I see here…” He tapped a finger on the paper on his desk. “…what I see is a liability. You’re a bohemian. It’s a junior position, which means that we will be teaching you, molding you into the perfect little Sandover copywriting machine. Now, if we hire someone with ants in their pants, it means we’ll likely have to do this all over again in a couple of years. I would rather not see anyone here lose time over you if you don’t intend on staying.”

Castiel nodded. “I understand what you mean. But I can assure you that I am not a bohemian. I’ve had my last job for almost three years.”

“Castiel… may I call you Castiel? Castiel, I’ve been working here for twenty-six years. Not always in this position, but I’ve been loyal… faithful. Sandover knows a record of longevity amongst its employees. Now, do you see my concerns?”

“I do, and it only makes the idea of working for Sandover even more tempting. It has to be a nice place to work at if people don’t even think of leaving, right?”

“I can attest to this, yes. You do have some advantages over the others though. You come highly recommended by one of our best employees. She sent us someone else before and it was indeed a perfect match. That’s the only reason I decided to see you even though I was done interviewing people.”

Mr Adler crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, the smile on his face a little less feral.

“So now that you know what it is we expect, what do you say we do that interview, hmm?”

 

< • >

 

Charlie walked in the coffee shop next to the Sandover building to find Castiel sipping on a bright green drink. From up close, she could see dark dots floating in the drink.

“Whatcha havin’?” she said as she sat down, making her friend jump. “Jeez, Cas… nervous much?”

“Just daydreaming… it’s bubble tea, wanna taste?” the dark haired man asked as he pushed the plastic cup towards her.

“No, thanks! Looks kinda weird.” She let her shoulder bag fall to the floor. “So, how did it go? You got the job?” she asked with a grin.

“He said they’d let me know. Pretty sure that means I shouldn’t hold my breath.” 

Castiel wiggled the straw in his drink before taking another sip. Charlie made a face when she saw him chew before swallowing. “But did it go well?”

“I think so, except I think the guy I saw is a total douche. Adler?” Charlie rolled her eyes to the ceiling and nodded. “He basically told me not to bother if I wasn’t in for the long run. He called me a _bohemian_ , of all things.”

Charlie couldn’t hold her laughter. “A bohemian? I don’t think he knows what a bohemian is. I think he meant nomad.”

“I’m not a nomad either,” Castiel countered. “I’ve lived in two places my whole life: Sioux Falls and San Francisco. I would have stayed home if it hadn’t been for… well, you know…”

“I know. Still radio silence between you and Anna?”

“Yup. I only know what she’s up to because dad tells me. She off backpacking in Europe or something. Well, I doubt that she’s really backpacking, not if Chuck’s paying.”

“She always was a selfish bitch.”

Castiel tried to send a dark scowl to his friend but it fell flat thanks to the crooked smirk he hadn’t been able to restrain. “So, did you have to sign your life over to Sandover when they hired you?” he said, unwilling to talk about his estranged sister.

“Yup… signed a contract with my blood and all that jazz.” Her laugh resonated once more in the cafe. “Don’t worry about Zach, he takes this job a little too seriously. There’s no way anyone can guarantee they’ll stay there forever. But, I gotta admit… the benefits are awesome. And the salary’s pretty nice too, no doubt it’d be the same for you. And dude… dental.” To make her point, she gave him a wide smile, flashing her perfect white teeth.

“Yeah, we’ll see. Anyway, they’re not the only company in Chicago, right?”

She nodded and grabbed her friend’s plastic cup. She took a small sip and grimaced. “When’s your next interview?” she asked as she pushed the drink back towards him.

“Got one tomorrow afternoon. Some toy company, a job similar to Sandover’s, technical stuff.”

“Excellent! You and I are going out tonight then.”

“It’s Thursday… don’t you work in the morning?”

She laughed again, throwing her head backwards. “Oh, Cas… you’re funny. Now dump the abomination you’re drinking and lets go home to change. You’re taking me out to dinner.”

 

< • >

 

Used to a warmer climate, Castiel regretted leaving his trenchcoat at Charlie’s. They came out of the restaurant with the sun having set and a not so warm breeze blowing through the city. Next to him, Charlie seemed to find it warm enough, her pink hoodie unzipped and flapping in the wind.

“Where are we going?” he asked when he followed her in the direction opposite the apartment.

“You’ll see,” she said without stopping. “We go there every Thursday.”

Even though he was much taller than Charlie, Cas had to jog a bit to catch up to her. She latched onto his arm the second he joined her. “You’re gonna love it,” she said again, steering him towards their mysterious location.

Of all the places she could have taken him to, he would never have guessed it’d be this. Not only was it a bar – and a shady looking one at that – but Thursdays were apparently karaoke night. When Charlie opened the door, Castiel was overcome by the rancid smells of beer and sweat. And by the worst rendition of Warrant’s Cherry Pie he’d ever heard.

“Cool, they’re already here,” he heard Charlie say. He didn’t have time to ask who she was referring too as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. He came to a screeching halt when he saw the small stage and the guy who had been belting the tune so badly.

The smile Charlie had been sporting faded when she turned around to look at her friend. She hadn’t been expecting to find pain on his face. When Castiel tried to free his wrist, she tightened her hold.

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?” he said in a growl. He was pretty sure Charlie hadn’t heard him but she still came closer to speak in his ear.

“He works at Sandover too, moved here two years ago. I thought you’d be happy to see him.”

The flush that appeared on Charlie’s face almost made Cas feel bad. Almost. “You know better than that, Charlie,” he hissed in her ear. “You know I haven’t spoken to him in five years. On _purpose_. How could you ever think this would be a good idea.”

With a bitter pout, she let Castiel’s wrist go and raised her hand in a placating motion. She turned back around and went to join an energetic group of people sitting by the stage. They at least seemed to be enjoying the Winchester’s torturous wailing noises.

The whole bar erupted in applause and whistles when the song ended. Dean laughed and bowed down before jumping off the stage to join Charlie and the others. Still standing further away, Castiel looked at him while he took the redhead in his arms to hug her. What he hadn’t expected was for Dean to let her go and look around. When he found Cas, he smiled and ambled his way.

“Cas,” he said before engulfing him in his arms. Stunned, Castiel didn’t have time to reciprocate the hug before Dean let him go. “Come on and sit with us. Been so long since I’ve seen you.”

Not waiting for a response, he grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him forward. “Guys, this is Cas, an old friend from Sioux Falls. Cas, meet Victor, Pamela, Aaron and Garth.”

In a little bit of a shock, Castiel nodded at each new name, pretty sure he wouldn’t remember them the next day. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull so he’d sit down. The others had already resumed their conversations, not paying attention to Cas anymore.

He turned to look at Charlie. Her eyes widened when they met his. She leaned into him to speak. “Jeez, Cas… I didn’t think you’d take it so hard. I thought you were over all that shit,” she just had time to say.

A strong arm pulled Cas away from her and a beer was thrusted in his hand. “Fuck, I’m glad you’re here, man,” he heard Dean say in his ear before wet lips landed high on his cheek. “It’s been what… three years?”

“Five,” Castiel responded between huge gulps of beer. As soon as he was done, Dean poured some more from a pitcher.

“Whatcha gonna sing?” Dean said, snaking an arm around his shoulders. Castiel shrugged, letting his gaze wander around. Nobody at the table was paying him any mind, or so he thought. He soon caught one of the guy’s eyes on him, Aaron if he wasn’t mistaken. And it wasn’t a friendly look.

He didn’t have time to analyze it because the shorter man’s eyes soon shifted to look at Dean instead. That’s when he recognized it, the look people would often get around Dean Winchester. A mix of lust, jealousy, love, hurt… longing. Castiel knew that look a little too well.

“Excuse me,” he said before getting out of Dean’s hold. He almost ran to the restroom. The only private stall had someone in it. He turned the water on and splashed his face.

As he dried himself with a paper towel, the restroom door flew open.

“Are you okay?” he heard Dean say. He lowered the paper from his face to give him a hard look.

“Yeah, just peachy.”

Castiel turned away from Dean but kept looking at him in the mirror. Instead of leaving, Dean walked closer.

“What’s wrong, Cas? We haven’t seen each other in forever and you’re looking at me as if I killed your puppy or something.”

“It was a shock to see you here, that’s all. I’ll be okay. Just go back to your boyfriend.”

“My what?”

“Aaron…? He didn’t seem to appreciate you being so close me. You should go reassure him.”

“Aaron’s not my boyfriend.” It may have been a trick of light but Castiel could have sworn Dean cheeks were red. “We had a thing once. A tiny little thing, but we never were together. Not really.”

The laugh that Castiel let out wasn’t really amused. “Makes sense. Just another of your _victims_.”

“Why the hell do you care? You don’t even know the guy!”

“Look, Dean… It’s been a long and stressful day. Could we not do this?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Dean took another couple of steps towards Castiel. But when their eyes met in the mirror, Dean’s shoulders slumped and he turned away to leave. Castiel kept his hands on the sink to brace himself, letting the thuds of his heart slow down.

The door opened again, this time to some random guy who made a beeline for the urinal. Not a second later, it opened again to let Charlie in. She didn’t pay any mind to the guy peeing, nor his objections, and went to punch Cas in the arm.

“Ow,” he yelped, even though it hadn’t hurt that much. It was for the principle, mostly.

“You’re such a baby, Cas. You’re twenty-fracking-five years old and you’re acting like a dumb kid. Get over yourself, would you?”

“Hey, lady, could you– ” the guy at the urinal started to say.

“Shut the hell up,” she said in a growl. “Now you, you’re coming back to the table. And I don’t want none of that nonsense of yours, you hear? So what if you guys dated. It was a gazillion years ago. And so what if he dated your sister? They’re not together anymore, get over it!”

Charlie face flushed again, but this time from frustration. They didn’t react when a chuckle came from the closed stall. Instead, they kept their eyes locked together in a battle of will. Not that Castiel ever thought he could win against her.

“You guys are my best friends. If you move here, you’ll get to hang around a lot.”

“I’ll stay in San Francisco then.”

“And do what? Crawl back to work at that awful place again? Worse… go back to April?”

Castiel shuddered at his ex’s name. Their relationship hadn’t lasted very long but it had taken a dramatic turn pretty early on. “April’s ancient history, Charlie. And so is Dick Roman. Until fifteen minutes ago, Dean Winchester was too.”

With a deep sigh, Charlie sent a sad look to her friend. “All right… I was scared you’d overreact, that’s why I didn’t tell you about Dean being here. But I’m convinced that if you guys had a good heart to heart, it could clear the air once and for all. You were great friends at some point, weren’t you?”

“You don’t get it, Charlie. I can never be friends with Dean. I always end up falling back in love with him and the only possible outcome is me being miserable. Why would I wanna do that?”

This time, the guy in the stall laughed out loud. Both Charlie and Castiel yelled at whoever it was to shut up, making the stranger laugh ever harder.

Charlie turned back her attention to Cas. “What? You think you’re the only one to ever have your heart broken? You know how much of a mess I was when Dorothy left me. Do you see me moping around?”

“Would you hang out with her? Would you wanna try to be friends with her?”

Crossing her arms, Charlie huffed at her friend. “She left me less than a year ago, dude. And we weren’t kids. But I like to imagine I eventually could be her friend, yes.”

Castiel nodded, pensive. “Could you trust yourself not to fall in love with her again?”

 

< • >

 

Back in the main room, they found Aaron had left. Charlie sent Dean a perplexed look to which he answered with a shrug. He turned to Cas and patted the chair next to him, a soft smile on his face. As for Charlie, she went around to sit where Aaron had been.

“Are you okay?” Dean said in Castiel’s ear, landing a hand on his knee.

Castiel nodded, glaring at Dean’s hand. But he didn’t push it away.

“So, watcha gonna be singing?”

Again, Castiel went for a wordless answer, shrugging. Dean pushed a thick binder in front of him. “The songs are all listed here by artists, in alphabetical order.”

Even though he knew he wouldn’t be singing, Castiel browsed through the book. He knew the type of music he enjoyed listening to wasn’t suited for karaoke. Classical music kinda lacked in the lyrics department.

So he just kept reading through the book and drinking whatever came his way. Somehow, he never had time to see the end of his glass for it to be full again. A couple of hours later, his alcohol soaked brain decided he had been given a magic self-refilling glass. He giggled.

He giggled again when Charlie went on stage to belt out Katrina and the Waves’ _Walking on Sunshine_. And he giggled some more when he felt warm lips brush on his neck. He knew those lips. He also knew they were dangerous but somehow he didn’t mind anymore.

A couple of beers later, his own lips found Dean’s to claim them. He didn’t hear the catcalls nor did he pay any mind to the hands on his arm, trying to pull him away. He just let himself drown in the familiar heat he’d been missing.

When breathing had become difficult, he backed away and opened his eyes. Seeing Dean’s face with his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and shiny, was like a cold shower for Cas.

“I don’t love you anymore,” Castiel said, stumbling over the words. “That was a goodbye kiss.”

Dean gave him a puzzled look. “You’re leaving?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Castiel turned back to the stage where a group of older ladies were performing some Spice Girls’ tune, dance moves and all. “I may leave, or I may stay. Don’t know yet.” He turned to Dean again, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I… if I stay, it won’t be ’cause of you,” he said, poking his old friend in the chest.

“All right,” Dean said, just as drunk as Cas. “I’d like to kiss you again, though.”

“No!” Castiel slapped a hand over Dean’s mouth, only to take if off when he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue wiggle on his palm. “No kisses. No handjobs. No funny business,” he said as a warning before smashing his mouth onto Dean’s again.

 

< • >

 

Castiel’s consciousness came crashing in with all the extras: headache, nausea, and a foul taste in his mouth. The room spinning when he tried to get up didn’t help either. He let himself fall back down and took deep breaths, trying to alleviate his stomach’s lurchings.

It didn’t work and he had to jump of the bed and dash out to the bathroom where he fell to his knees.

It’s with fire in his throat and bells in his ears that he walked out. He wasn’t surprised to find the apartment empty. The real surprise had to be the time: 3:03. His stomach lurched again, but nothing came up. He ran to the guest bedroom to find his phone still in his jeans pocket. There were two missed calls and messages.

One had been from Charlie but the other number, he didn’t recognize. He could have bet his non-existent salary that it was the toy company’s guy scolding him for missing his interview. He braced himself and pressed play.

“Mr Shurley, this is Meg Masters from Sandover’s human resources department. Please call me back as soon as you can so we can schedule a meeting. I have a contract here with your name on it and we’d like to see if we can work together.”

Castiel ran back to the main room to try and find something to write on. He usually had a great memory, but he couldn’t trust his hungover brain. When he finally found something, a magnetized white board stuck to the fridge, he had to listen to the message again.

Before he could call back, he saw Charlie’s coffee maker from the corner of his eyes. He definitely needed some caffeine before he could even think calling the lady back. He found a post-it pad next to the machine with the words ’Ready. Press Start.’ written in Charlie’s swirly handwriting.

He did as instructed and went back to his room to grab fresh clothes and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he took his first sip of coffee as he toweled his hair dry. After downing half a cup, he felt confident enough to call Sandover’s HR girl.

“Sandover’s, how may I direct your call?”

“Extension 1338?”

“One moment, please.”

As he waited, Castiel refilled his cup and sat down at the kitchen table, listening to some oddly peppy instrumental version of Barry Manilow’s Mandy. Only for that, he considered hanging up and never calling again.

“Meg Masters,” he heard, the voice the same as on the message. So far so good.

“Hello, Mrs Masters? My name is Castiel Shurley, you left me a message?”

“Oh, yes. You took your sweet time, didn’t you?”

Castiel almost choked on his mouthful of coffee, taken aback by the woman’s comment. But then she laughed.

“Don’t worry, Mr Shurley, I’m only messing with you. Your voice sounds rough, did you just get up?”

“I…” He cleared his throat. “I just talk like this.”

“Very well… Look, we close at five today, think you can make it before four thirty?”

“Huh… I… I guess, yeah…” He looked at the clock on the wall. 3:42. “I could even be there for 4:15 if you want.”

“Very well, I’ll be waiting for you at 4:15. Don’t be late,” she said before hanging up.

Giving the phone a bewildered look, Castiel went back to the bathroom, this time to look through Charlie’s medicine cabinet. He found analgesics and swallowed a couple of caplets. He remembered about Charlie’s message he hadn’t listened to yet, promising himself to call her back while on his way.

When he walked into the Sandover building, his enthusiasm levels had lowered a bit. On his way over, he had talked to Charlie and was remembered of what happened with Dean at the bar. He almost turned around but Charlie’s threats – ones he’d rather not think about right now – had been enough to make him go the meeting.

“But I won’t sign the contract,” he had promised Charlie.

“Yeah, whatever. You’ll be waiting for me at the coffee shop again?”

“Of course. See you later.”

The woman’s office wasn’t as big and empty as Mr Adler’s, and the she certainly didn’t look as stiff and boring. He noticed the appreciation in her eyes as she gave him a slow once over.

“Zach didn’t tell me you were that good looking,” she said as she sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

Castiel didn’t hesitate to say what he felt needed to be said, seeing as he didn’t want the job. “Wow, flirting with the staff before they’re even on the payroll. That’s human resources for you.”

To his surprise, the brunette erupted in laughter. “It’s not like I’ll be able to do it when you’re on the payroll, will I?” she said with a wink, pushing a stack of paper in front of him. “This is what we’re offering you. Why don’t you go over it real quick, see if it suits you?”

He was to object but Meg got up and sashayed out of the room, leaving him alone. _’So much for that plan,’_ he thought, grabbing the document. It wasn’t as if it’d hurt to take one tiny look.

Ten minutes later, he had read the whole thing. It was pretty standard, as contracts went – nothing about offering your soul to the devil, thankfully – but he had to admit Charlie had been right about everything else. Sandover was offering him fifteen thousand dollars more a year, even as a newbie. And then there were the health benefits, and the paid two weeks vacation during the Holidays. And the extra two weeks vacation he could take at any time.

He chided himself, trying to argue he wasn’t that type of guy. Peace of mind should be favored over piles of money and goodies, right? He started reading again, desperate to find something that could be an even bigger deal breaker than having Dean Winchester as a colleague.

When Meg came back to the room, she sported a satisfied grin. Obviously, she was real happy about something. And Castiel soon realized that smile was all for him. She _knew_ the offer was a great one and that he wouldn’t be able refuse.

“So, ready to sign yet?” she said as she sat back down. She took a pen from a drawer and put it on the contract. “And before you ask, we know about your situation. This is why your first day is set to be a month from now. It should give you enough time to do whatever you need to move here. We can even grant you and advance on your pay to help with the relocalization.” Meg held a finger up, as if issuing a warning. “It’d only be an advance. We’re not paying for your move.”

Castiel nodded, suddenly overwhelmed. He grabbed the pen to sign the contract, his gestures automatic and his mind in a fog. Before he knew it, he was back on his feet and shaking the head of HR’s hand as she congratulated him.

“You’ll see, the Sandover’s family is a great one. You come back to see me bright and early on September 27 and we’ll set you up. Got any questions?”

Still in a daze, Castiel shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face.

“Very well, then. Welcome to Sandover, Castiel.”

 

< • >

 

Once more with a bubble tea in front of him, Castiel waited for Charlie to come join him. Except it was Dean who walked through the door and came to sit at his table. He didn’t say a word, just gave Castiel a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry,” Dean finally said after a while. “I’m a horny drunk.”

Castiel nodded, remembering Benny’s party so many years ago. “Yeah, I guess we both are.”

A little smile appeared on Dean’s face. “Did you take the job?”

“I did…”

Dean’s smile widened. “That’s great news, Cas. If you hadn’t, Charlie would have killed us both… but mostly me.” He cleared his throat, the smile winding down a bit. “Look… I know I’ve been an ass to you. And I’m sorry if I hurt you, all right? And last night… hum… can we just… you know… start over?”

With all his might, Castiel knew he could never be mad at Dean. Not for long anyway. And exactly there lied the root of his problems, in his own opinion.

“How much will we have to work together?”

“Well… Charlie tells me you got the technical copywriting position, and I kinda draw the parts and layout the instruction manuals. So… daily?”

“Seriously?” Castiel deflated, heavenly favors apparently not in the cards for him. He took long sips of his bubble tea, trying to wrap his head around this new information. As for Dean, he just kept on watching him, waiting.

With a sigh, Castiel put his cup on the table. “I can work with you if you can work with me,” he said, his eyes on the busy street outside the window.

“Of course I can, that’s not even a question.”

“And no flirting.”

This time, Dean leaned to catch Castiel’s gaze with his own. “No flirting,” he said in a low voice. “Cross my heart…” he added with a hand over his chest, then extended it to his new – old – friend and smiled. “Welcome to the Sandover family, Cas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d… and I’m afraid there’s gonna be a whole bunch of mistakes in this one. 
> 
> So… I’m sorry if your reading experience sucks!!! (this is me being melodramatic… that’s okay, I’m some kind of artist type person, I’m entitled to those).


End file.
